Over My Head
by trunks111
Summary: GaaraNaruto. Gaara had been slipping into depression, but one person noticed and that was all it took. Yaoi. Shonen-ai. AU. One-shot.


'_Tell me_  
_What do you see when you're looking back at me_  
_Am I as perfect as you are to me_  
_How do you dry up all my tears_  
_Take away all my fears_  
_How do you make me feel this way_  
_Like I can take on anything_'

He was sitting at his desk, listening to Drowning Pool's Over My Head. His eyes flicked to the blond sleeping soundly in his bed. A smile graced his lips. His fox. His boyfriend. His heart continued to beat because of this one boy. This one boy who chose to not give up on him, who chose to care for him, to even love him. If it hadn't been for him..., Gaara probably would not still be here.

He remembered it well, it was only a few months before. He had been so deeply depressed. He did not see a reason for him to continue to live. He was a burden to both Temari and Kankuro. He was the youngest, he was unemployed, just barely a highschool graduate. He didn't really have any friends. He preferred to be alone. At school, he sat by himself, he worked by himself, he seldom spoke unless called on.

Every day, after school ended, he would go to the same playground and sit on the swings. His long legs just hanging there, feet just barely touching the ground as his sea foam green eyes stared into the blue sky. It was mostly quiet, until around four, when the younger children got out of school, at which point he would usually leave to wander around the town. Mother's would clutch their children when he walked by, people would stare at him. It made him cringe inwardly, but people never saw this, they saw only a teenage boy with the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, his messy red hair, abnormally pale skin and black clothes. He could feel their judgement of him.

He always told himself it didn't matter though, he didn't care what they thought.  
It hurt though..., especially when Temari or Kankuro would complain about the bills. It was times like those he wished he hadn't been born. He was just a burden anyway.  
Walking seemed to help though, it made his thoughts go away as he walked, simply enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair, the sun on his skin. Sometimes, he actually enjoyed being alive.

Slowly or maybe it was quickly, just below the surface, so subtle it was nearly unnoticeable, Gaara slipped into depression. The world lost it's color, the sun it's warmth, the wind it's soothing touch. He would go and sit on the swings, but he wouldn't leave when the little children appeared. He would stay there until well into the night before he made his way home.

Eventually or maybe it was only days later, a blond kept trying to talk to him, kept being around him with his bright hair and clothing and loud voice. He seemed to always be present, in school, at the playground, when Gaara walked home.  
It didn't take too long for Gaara to learn his name, Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was always grinning and talking to Gaara excitedly even though the red head rarely paid him any attention. It didn't seem to bother him.

One day, the blond wasn't there and Gaara felt a sense of loss without the normal bright spot. The next day, upon seeing him, Gaara embraced the blond. A full on hug, no words were spoken, but Naruto returned the embrace with vigor, his grin in place.  
Slowly, color seeped back into the world, the sun became warm again, the wind became his friend.

Naruto was with him almost constantly, usually chattering about something. Gaara found himself smiling when he was around him. Naruto made him feel like he was worth something. That he was someone. Someone worth talking to.  
Happiness began to blossom for Gaara then, true happiness.

It wasn't much longer before Naruto asked him out, on a date, which Gaara accepted while blushing. Him, blushing.  
Naruto grinned and slung an arm around the blushing red head's shoulders.

Now..., now he was a college student at Konoha University with his fox. He had purpose. He had a boyfriend. He had reason. And it was all because of a friendly, blond, fox.

'_You're over my head_  
_You make me feel like more than, more than I am_  
_This hell in my head_  
_I swear these feelings are running me over_  
_You're over my head_'


End file.
